


Alternative Girlfriend

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e21 A Trip to the Dentist, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Alternative Girlfriend' by Barenaked Ladies.





	Alternative Girlfriend

“Just start heading towards the rectangle with the knob,” he told his so-called friends while they stared at Veronica as if she were an alien.

It wasn’t as if Logan could blame them after everything. He hadn’t exactly been her biggest fan for a while there, or so it appeared.

The truth was she had probably been the one Logan had wanted from the beginning, before his head was turned by Lilly, before Veronica went alternative and anti-09er.

When she looked at him then, a little nervous but determined to be strong, Logan smiled. Yes, it had always been Veronica.


End file.
